


Rush Tickets

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Character of Color, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e18 Family Ties, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Season/Series 10, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron has a date, Daniel's exhausted, and Teal'c's got tickets to some show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene and episode tag for 'Family Ties.'

Only a skeleton staff was left on duty at the SGC, and Teal'c could find no one to accompany him to the show he'd obtained tickets to from Vala's father. He had a variety of errands to run topside, and on his way he stopped by the theater, verified the authenticity of the tickets, noted that the performance was sold out, and returned the spare ticket to the box office to be given to the first person to come to the window seeking rush tickets or standing-room-only. Then he drove back to the SGC, completed and filed his last mission report, had a fortifying meal in the commissary, and headed for the showers preparatory to dressing for his evening out.

The unmistakable sound of low grunting could be heard from the farthest shower stall as he entered the area, treading silently in his bathing slippers. Ordinarily he would vacate the area for ten to fifteen minutes to allow the pair to finish, but he recognized both voices, and moved around until he had a clear view.

Daniel Jackson's right hand gripped the showerhead pipe while his left palm braced the tile his left fingernails were attempting to claw furrows in. Colonel Mitchell's hands gripped Daniel Jackson's hipbones, fingertips no doubt digging deep into soft flesh on the other side, muscles bunching as he pulled hard into every pounding thrust he delivered. "Beautiful," he said, voice coming low and husky from deep in his chest, sandpapered down to hoarseness by his own grunts. "Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful ... "

The verbal repetitions came to a halt as his next thrust slowed to a sultry, knee-dipping slide, punctuated just at the end by a sharp snap of hips before another long, slow slide nearly out and nearly all the way in.

"Who told you to slow down?" Daniel Jackson said, attempting to convey irritation although his tremulous vocalization testified to the degree his arousal was heightened by the shift in technique from rough to sensuous.

"Just checkin' whether you mind the audience, sunshine."

"Teal'c likes to watch," Daniel Jackson replied. "C'mon, Mitchell, I was this close. You want to show off, _go faster_."

Teal'c's brows rose; he had anticipated that Colonel Mitchell would sense and be unperturbed by his presence, and he knew that Daniel Jackson was aware of his appreciation for the pleasures of consensual voyeurism, but he had expected some indication of their awareness -- the half-turn of a head, a gasped "hey Teal'c" -- to precede any discussion, and had in fact meant to steal only a moment's enjoyment before clearing his throat to volunteer an indication of his presence.

"Indeed," he said, in his own sexiest low rumble, "do not desist on my account."

"Guess we're cleared for landing," Mitchell said cheerfully, and picked up where he'd left off.

Acknowledging the implied permission with a nod he knew they would assume though they could not see, Teal'c threw his towel over his shoulder and reached down for himself. He stroked in time with the powerful thrusts of Colonel Mitchell's slim, wiry body, the melodic rhythm of Daniel Jackson's low grunts. He crested the peak in unison with his old friend, then achieved a sharper, secondary climax at the sight of his new comrade's body arching and clenching in orgasm.

"Enjoy the show, big guy?" Mitchell asked amiably, after he and Daniel Jackson had rinsed off in the stall they occupied and Teal'c had quickly soaped and rinsed in the one across from it.

"I did indeed," Teal'c replied, "although it has long been a private fantasy of my own to see your positions reversed."

"Funny," Mitchell said, toweling off. "That's one of mine too. Think we could arrange that, Jackson?"

"Guys, come on," Daniel Jackson said. "I'm wiped here. That was a workout and a half."

Neither Mitchell nor Teal'c pointed out that Mitchell had done most of the work. Instead Mitchell said, "Well, Teal'c's got a thing right now anyway, right? And I could use a chance to recharge the old double-As myself. So go get a few hours of sleep, and we'll meet in your quarters at twenty-two hundred, give the big guy a show he'll never forget. Whaddya say?"

With a slow grin and a glance at Teal'c, Daniel Jackson said, "It's a date."

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

  
"Cheers," Vala said, in her quarters, lifting her wineglass to Sam's. "So, where are the boys tonight?"

Looking entirely innocent as far as Vala could see, Sam said, "Cameron has a date, Daniel's exhausted, and Teal'c's got tickets to some show."

"Hm," Vala said, wondering what if anything could be read between the lines of all that, then deciding that she was quite enjoying Sam's inappropriately uniformed company and their delightfully against-regulations alcoholic imbibing, and she didn't really care what the boys were up to at all.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

  
Three hours later, a dull thump from the other side of the wall -- which, given the concrete thickness of the walls down here, must have been a resounding crash in the VIP quarters next door -- startled both Sam and Vala so badly that the now-empty wine bottle wobbled on its meticulously balanced perch on the steel bar at the end of Vala's bed.

Their gazes locked as they both considered whose quarters were on the other side of that wall.

"A show, you say?" Vala inquired after a moment.

"So I was told," Sam said.

"Must be quite a show," Vala murmured.

"Certainly sounds like it," Sam said.

There was a moment's more silence, then another thump and a muted scrape that sounded suspiciously like a steel bedframe grinding along the wall.

"Shall we join the party?" Vala asked.

"Oh, I don't think so," Sam said, and dropped her mouth back to the nipple she'd been licking, curled her middle finger back up to the g-spot she'd been probing, slid her thumb back over the slick, swollen bundle of nerve endings she'd been stroking. Vala trembled and nearly arched off the bed, and Sam smiled and said, "I'm having way too much fun playing 'stay still no matter how hard you come and don't knock the bottle down' right here."

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

  
"Did you hear that?"

"God in heaven, man, _do not stop what you were doing_."

"Seriously -- was that glass breaking?"

"Talking is not sucking, Jackson. When there is talking there is no sucking. Stop the talking."

"I believe I am insufficiently stimulating Daniel Jackson from this end."

"Oh -- oh, _god_, Teal'c, yeah -- "

"You know, when there's no sucking, a sixty-nine becomes an eleven. Eleven is not a sexy number."

"But -- oh god right there -- but glass -- break -- _nngh_ \-- "

"Please cease speaking, Daniel Jackson, and resume fellating. I was deriving great pleasure from the sight of it."

"Mmmmnnngggg."

"Oh yeah. _That's_ the ticket."


End file.
